List of the Episodes of Bakugan: Electricity and Ice
List of The Episodes of Bakugan: Electricity and Ice Enemy Sight: '''One year after defeating Mechtavius Destroyer, Dan Kuso and Drago says farewell together, a new Dragonoid named Pyro Dragonoid joined Dan Kuso and he becomes his new Guardian Bakugan, Drago finds a strange portal and was warped at a Centre-Ville Montreal, at the Iberville Streets, a young adult named Caroll-Ann working at the computer to go to the Ebay finds a strange portal and she saws a Bakugan from the another dimension, she takes it, and the Bakugan opens it, Caroll-Ann examinate who he is, the Bakugan says his name, his name was Drago and tells Caroll-Ann " I defeated Naga to get the Silent Core to becomes the Perfect Core" and tells her too "The Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia turned me into a Bakugan Ball Form and seperated from my Perfect Core." Caroll-Ann teams up with Drago, Her mom Carolyne discovers that her daughter have a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan examinate him. When Caroll-Ann go to outside of her house, she discovers the Electricity and Ice Bakugan are invaded the city. When Caroll-Ann walks, she meets Dan Kuso and Pyro Dragonoid, she says she was autistic and a beginner, so Dan Kuso shows Caroll-Ann how to play Bakugan. She meets Spectra Phantom, Gus and Alice. Drago is happy to see his friend Infinity Helios, Rex Vulcan and Alpha Hydranoid and a new adventure begins. Carolyne discovers the Electricity and Ice Bakugan, she flees with her boyfriend Patrick. The episode ends when Runo is back with her Guardian Bakugan. '''Dan Reflection: '''Dan, Caroll-Ann, Gus, Runo, Spectra and Alice go to fight the Electricity and Ice Bakugan, Dan have a vision than Drago becomes the Guardian Bakugan of Caroll-Ann, Drago tells Dan that Caroll-Ann is a autistic girl, Drago, Pyro Dragonoid, Infinity Helios, Alpha Hydranoid, Rex Vulcan meets the Team Dragaon who challenged them, Drago used Dragon Spurr on Rise Dragaon, Dragaon is surprised of Drago's powers and tells Harubaru Hinode that Drago has evolved into Fusion Dragonoid, Drago tells Dragaon that he was evolved from Titanium Dragonoid when Razenoid trying to beat him, the episode end when Team Dragaon joined the Brawlers. '''Dan vs Dan: '''Team Dragaon, The Brawlers go in the Interspace Bakugan, they discovered an Avatar version of Dan Kuso, the Avatar says he is Avatar Dan, Dan and the Brawlers decides to battle him, Avatar Dan throws a Darkus Iron Dragonoid , the Brawlers and Team Dragaon are surprised about the Darkus Iron Dragonoid, Pyro Dragonoid evolved into Hyper Dragonoid to defeat easily Darkus Iron Dragonoid with the help of Drago and Dragaon. Alpha Hydranoid, Rex Vulcan and Infinity Helios helped Hyper Dragonoid to defeat seven Darkus Iron Dragonoids in a blast, when the battle ends, Avatar Dan disappears and Hyper Dragonoid evolves into Ultra Dragonoid in the end of this episode. '''New Generation: '''The Brawlers and Team Dragaon goes to the Lab, they discover than the new generation of Bakugan, Joe Brown returns to the Brawlers and Team Dragaon how to ressurect Wavern with a new core called The Matrix Crystal Core, Wavern was revived, she's very happy to see Drago, the Brawlers and Team Dragaon to stop the Electricity and Ice Bakugan from taking over the world, the episode ends when the Brawlers and Team Dragaon go to Bakugan City. '''Enemy Visitor: '''The Brawlers and Team Dragaon go to Bakugan City meet the ancestor Genesis Dragonoid who show how to destroy the Electricity and Ice Bakugan, The Brawlers and Team Dragaon sees Tohga a ninja from the Shadow Sanjushi team who challenges them, The Brawlers and Team Dragaon must defeat Tohga and his Guardian Bakugan Acro Gezard, this episode continues in New Fight Bakugan. '''New Fight Bakugan: '''The Brawlers and Team Dragaon use their Bakugan to defeat Acro Gezard by using the Ability Cards, Drago defeats easily Acro Gezard by used the new Ability Boosted Fusion to damage Acro Gezard with the help of The Brawlers and Team Dragaon for good. Tohga says he will return as the Battle Brawlers, the episode ends when Tohga go away with Acro Gezard who was beaten by Drago. '''The Doom Enemillies: Tohga tells Karashina and Jinza he failed to defeat Drago and Dragaon, Karashina and Jinza are sad by the loss of him, Tohga decides to betray his two friends Karashina and Jinza by used Acro Gezard, Acro Gezard absorbed the Guardian Bakugan of Karashina and Jinza, Borg Mahisas and Well Galow by killing them, Acro Gezard now bigger unleashed his anger about Karashina and Jinza, the episode ends when Karashina and Jinza are murdered by Acro Gezard's power and Tohga trying to tame Acro Gezard, but failed, Tohga winds up to be in coma. Astronux Appears: '''A mysterious man named Astronux tamed Acro Gezard by used Sigma Dragonoid, Tohga wakes up from the coma is happy to see Astronux calmed his Acro Gezard, Acro Gezard apologies Tohga for murdering his friend Karashina and Jinza, when Karashina and Jinza returns from the dead, they apologized Acro Gezard for attacking everyone, the episode ends when The Brawlers and Team Dragaon go to Neathia. '''Patrol Doom: '''The Brawlers and Team Dragaon go to see Fabia, Fabia meets Team Dragaon, they meet Fabia, that we're Harubaru, Raichi Koh and Sho the Team Dragaon, the BakuTech say their name, Dragaon, Munikis, Falco and Leoness, The Brawlers discover The BakuThieves are passed in the Neathia, to attack Fabia's soldiers, but the soldiers stop the BakuThieves from entering in Neathia Castle, Linus and Rubanoid defeated the BakuThieves in a single blast, the episode ends when Drago pre-evolves into Commandix Dragonoid. '''Two Bakugan Appears: '''On Neathia, The Brawlers and Team Dragaon discover that Ultra Dragonoid evolves into Iron Dragonoid, now as Iron Dragonoid, he banished The BakuThieves and their BakuTech Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Drago helped Iron Dragonoid to see outside the Neathia, they discovered two Bakugan appeared, two Bakugan says their name, Sigma Dragonoid and Devil. Drago and Iron Dragonoid defeated Sigma Dragonoid and Devil, the episode ends when Devil had passed away that cause Sigma Dragonoid to cry, Valentin Kazami and Leonidas helped the Brawlers how to defeat The Electricity and Ice. '''The Fight Dan: '''Dan and Iron Dragonoid helped with Drago and Caroll-Ann to fight Sigma Dragonoid and Singe the Helix Dragonoid by defeating them, Iron Dragonoid absorbed Beta Dragonoid's body, he evolves into Meta Dragonoid, now as Meta Dragonoid, he must repair the damage of the world of Neathia, Drago discovers that BB have a Vandarus brainwashed by Dio Sivac & Bone Skuls, Drago finally killed Dio Sivac & Bone Skuls by absorbing their souls into his body. The episode ends that Drago feels the Perfect Core increased to the Maximum Power. '''Astronux Infiltration: '''Drago discovers that Astronux, Acro Gezard and Tohga, he telled Caroll-Ann to see Dan Kuso, Acro Gezard tells Tohga that Devil's body is found by Fabia, Rubanoid helped Drago to stop Shagi from kidnapping all Bakugan and BakuTech Bakugan for good, Fabia helped Linus and Rubanoid to call the Veteran Brawlers, Julie and Hammer Gorem are in Neathia and are happy to see Drago, the Brawlers and Team Dragaon. The episode ends when Dragonoid Destroyer was returned to help Drago and Caroll-Ann. '''Mechtogan Damaged: '''Drago, Dragonoid Destroyer with the help of the Brawlers and Team Dragaon discovered in the lab, the body of Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, Dreadeon and Razen Titans damaged and dead, Dragonoid Destroyer tells Drago that his old friend, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan are damaged and died during the Razenoid's Mechtogans attack. The episode ends when Dragonoid Destroyer buried the bodies of Zenthon and Zenthon Titan in the Mechtogan Graveyard. '''Dragonoid Destroyer and Commandix Dragonoid: '''Dragonoid Destroyer convinces Drago and Caroll-Ann to go inside of him. As Commandix Dragonoid, Drago sees Saint Aquas and Quilt who challenge them, Drago finally defeated them with the help of Dragonoid Destroyer, the Brawlers and Team Dragaon. Quilt congratulated Drago and Dragonoid Destroyer. The episode ends when the Brawlers and Team Dragaon go to the Interspace Bakugan with the help of Drago, Caroll-Ann and Dragonoid Destroyer, so Drago was evolved into Blade Dragonoid. '''Drago's strongest evolution: '''Dragonoid Destroyer, Drago, The Brawlers and Team Dragaon, goes to watch a video of all Bakugan, Tatsuma is happy to see the Brawlers and Team Dragaon, Tatsuma discovers Drago and Caroll-Ann see Mira Clay, Mira Clay is happy so see her older brother and meets Caroll-Ann, Caroll-Ann tells Mira Clay she was autistic and handicaped, she can walk when she was handicaped, Drago feels the power of the deceased Razenoid, the episode ends when Drago was evolved into Blast Dragonoid. '''The mysterious Honō Moetarō: '''The Brawlers and Team Dragaon goes into the Bakugan Tournament and meet the mysterious boy named Honō Moetarō, one of the judge of the BakuTech Bakugan who show how to play Bakugan, Spectra Phantom and Infinity Helios helped Drago to make Critical K-O on a Haos Reaper, the episode ends when Haos Reaper was damaged and destroyed by Drago and Honō Moetarō. '''Meta Dragonoid vs. G Ganorada: '''Dan, Meta Dragonoid must compete the compitition to defeat G Ganorada and Harou, outside of Bakugan Tournament the Electricity and Ice Bakugan brainwashed a Pyrus Reaper to destroy the good Bakugan. The episode ends when Dragaon and Drago finally destroyed one of the Electricity and Ice Bakugan, Sigma Dragonoid and Beta Dragonoid. '''Raichi vs. Spectra: '''Raichi and Spectra with their Bakugan Infinity Helios and Hollow Munikis race against time and evil to see who's stronger, When Infinity Helios and Spectra defeated easily Raichi and Munikis, Raichi congratulates Helios and Spectra, Drago, Caroll-Ann and Dragonoid Destroyer helped Wavern to capture a Flash Ingram. The episode ends when Phoenix Flash Ingram is killed by Drago and was absorbed. '''The Rise of Peace Dragonoid: '''After Drago absorbed Phoenix Flash Ingram, Drago feels the power of this deceased Bakugan start to evolve. During his evolution his wings was empowered, his fours arms stars to grow by the effect of the DNA of Bakugan from the season 1 and season 3, on fours arms, his first arms are evolved, his horns have spikes, Drago was evolved into Peace Dragonoid, a God Bakugan, the Ultimate Bakugan, protector and restorer of the planet Earth, New Vestroia, Bakugan City, Neathia and Interspace Bakugan. With his new power, Drago repair the damage of the planet Earth, New Vestroia, Bakugan City, Neathia and Interspace Bakugan with the help of Caroll-Ann, the Brawlers, Team Dragaon and Veteran Brawlers. '''The Last Stand, End of Electricity and Ice Bakugan and Final Fury: '''Now as Peace Dragonoid, Drago banished the BakuTech Hunters, Shadow Sanjushi to the Doom Dimension, He helped The Brawlers, Team Dragaon, Tohga, Acro Gezard, Baron, Spectra and other kids around the world to destroy the Electricity and Ice, Sigma Dragonoid and Beta Dragonoid and killed them by the Infinity power and absorbing the Electricity and Ice Bakugan, Sigma Dragonoid and Beta Dragonoid to become bigger and stronger. Drago finally saved the world and Earth. Caroll-Ann and Drago return to Montreal to say good bye to the Brawlers and Team Dragaon. At the end of the episode Caroll-Ann with the help of Drago reunite her mother, she tells her mother that she meeted the Brawlers and Team Dragaon, her mother decides to congratulates her and give her daughter one hundred dollars, in Bakugan Interspace, Meta Dragonoid and Dan Kuso sended a message for Drago, Julie, Komba, Zenet, Klaus, Julio, Linus, Rubanoid, Aranaut, and all the Brawlers and their Bakugan return home. '''The Mysteryous Lizardman of the Darkness Frees Masquerade From Alice Gehabich: Now, the lizardman uses his evil magic to free the Masquerade turning him evil again, to take from Alice her Alpha Hydranoid to he also be evil again. So, Masquerade and Hydranoid are the villains again, so they will have revenge against their old rivals Dan and Drago, but Dan uses Meta Dragonoid and Drago is used by Caroll-Ann, unfortunately Alice won't use the Hydranoid anymore, now the Hydranoid evolves to the Omega Hydranoid. Now, Exedra appears to help Alice to fight against the enemies in the next battles, and also, Daisy Makimoto has her Guardian Bakugan, the Clayf, she uses him to fight the opponents too. In the end, Masquerade throws Omega Hydranoid away, later Hydranoid was found by Jinx, the mysteryous enchanting sorceress, Masquerade uses his last Bakugan, the Laserman, in the end, both lose to Dan Kuso and his new Guardian Bakugan, the Meta Dragonoid. Also, the lizardman won the other five brawlers Chan Lee, Julio Santana, Kraus Von Hertzon, Billy Gilbert and Komba O'Charlie, taking from them their five Bakugan, the Fourtress, the Tentaclear, the Sirenoid, the Cycloid and the Harpus, later he killed the same other brawlers.